Speak of the Devil and he shall appear
by Izakuma
Summary: Ciel is a thirteen year old boy who thinks he knows it all and while they say ignorance is bliss, Sebastian believes otherwise, making it his own responsibility to teach the kid a harsh and valuable lesson, opening his eyes to the real world and putting him in his place.  Story contains both Yaoi and rape. Don't like, don't read.


Well here goes my first Kuroshitsuji story so I'm sorry in advance if they aren't completely in character. XD Warning: this story contains **yaoi** or boyXboy so if you don't like it, why in the world do you have these settings?

Story also contains rape.

**Insert evil nightmare here.**

"Ahhh!" Ciel shot up right in his bed, pushing the blankets to the floor as he kicked and flailed in his dazed state. Where had they gone? Their hands. Their dirty touches. The searing pain in his side that was aided by the smell of burning flesh. His burning flesh.

Wait, that's right. They are all dead. But how? Did someone save him? God maybe? No, not God, someone else. A man. Sebastian. That's right, Sebastian had killed them. A demon. He had summoned him from the depths of Hell.

It was as they said.

"Young Master?"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed watching as Sebastian went around the room and opened the drapes before stopping to dress the young boy. It was like every other morning in the Phantomhive residence .Sebastian would wake him before dressing and serving him his morning tea, all the while listing off the days schedule.

"This mornings tea is Earl Grey. For breakfast I have prepared eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit."

"Mm. What is the schedule for today?"

"Nothing." Ciel stared down at Sebastian, watching as he finished tying his boot.

"What?" The man sighed.

"There is nothing to schedule for today Young Master. No note from the Queen has arrived

and as far as I know you're all caught up on your paper work. If you want though I could schedule you for a game. Perhaps chess with the always wonderful Prince Soma at 11:00? After that you could enjoy some afternoon tea together and-"

"No!" Ciel cut his butler off.

"That's quite alright. I'll find something else to entertain myself with." He didn't wait for Sebastian to finish tying his other boot as he quickly got up and left his room, heading to breakfast.

Who did he think he was? Sebastian knew that Ciel had no intentions of ever honestly wanting to spend time with the Prince. He was being a smart ass, pushing him to see just how far he could go. It was an unsaid game that went on between the two of them.

Speaking of games, Ciel needed to find his own entertainment for the day. It wasn't very often that he had a day off, even when he did he always found some sort of work that needed to be done. What was he to do?

"Ciel!"

What to do indeed.

Ciel turned around at the loud and girly scream. It was none other than his fiancee, Elizabeth Middleford.

"Ciel, good morning! Oh, I missed you so much!" she shouted as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"F-fine, and you?" he asked, struggling in the girls grip.

"I'm wonderful now that I'm with you! What have you been up too?"

"Actually I was just about to head down to breakfast. Would you care to join me?" he wasn't really in the mood for her company, but he had to be polite. Besides it gave him something to do, for the time being that is.

"Yes, of course!"

It wasn't long until Ciel sent Elizabeth home. He wasn't in the tolerating mood today and had told her he was feeling ill. He didn't really enjoy lying to the girl but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, after all, she did love him.

At this point Ciel had settled for laying on his bed. It seemed like for the first time in forever he was able to relax and not have to worry about anything. At least until he heard the faint sound of crashing and dishes breaking, followed by Sebastian's yelling. It seemed to him that Sebastian was always right there wherever there seemed to be a problem, and yet he still managed to get everything done on time.

Ciel wasn't sure exactly what it was that Sebastian did all day, but he briefly wondered what he did in his spare time. If he wasn't attending him then he was cleaning, if he wasn't cleaning he was cooking, if he wasn't cooking he was attending to some other duty. It was also a well known fact that Sebastian in fact, did not sleep. So there was another 12 hours he had to take into account, how bothersome.

It was then that there was a soft knock at the door followed by Sebastian's usual "Young Master?"

"Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion, but I have been looking all over for you. Honestly, it's like I'm looking after a child sometimes." There it was again.

"I'm not a child."

"Oh, but you are." he smiled that devious grin that always graced his features when teasing the boy.

"I am your Master. The head of the Phantomhive family, as well as the Queen's guard dog. I've seen the cruel ways in which this world works; I've been through more than most people would in a life time. I am an adult, perhaps not by age, but I am an adult none the less."

"However you want to put it. The truth hurts I know."

"Sebastian!"

"My Lord?"

"Go. I don't care what it is that you do, just get out of my sight!"

"Yes, my Lord." With that Sebastian bowed and left the room, his original intentions unknown.

"Perhaps the game has gone a little too far?" he mused to himself before heading down the hallway and to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

That night Ciel spent his time in his room, reading one of the many books he had collected over the years. It wasn't until Sebastian finally returned that he noticed it was past the time he usually retired.

"Young Master, it is late. Shall I prepare you for bed?" it was a question he assumed he knew the answer to, for he was surprised with the boys reply.

"No. I can dress myself." he retorted swinging his small legs over the edge of the bed to untie his boots and pull them off. It wasn't long thought before he was stuck on those dreadful buttons that adorned his shirt.

It was then that Sebastian took it upon himself to go over and finish the job. By then Ciel had accepted the fact that he couldn't do everything on his own, not that he'd ever admit it.

"There." Sebastian stepped back to admire the boy before him. His soft dark hair that fell in his face, partially covering his right eye that bore the mark of their contract. The pale skin that contrasted with his sapphire eye.

Ciel seemed to notice the extra attention as he gave the slightest hint of embarrassment, turning his back to his butler.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he feigned innocence. This was where the real game began. He was about to show his master what it really meant to be an adult.

"You know what-mmf!" Ciel's yell was silenced as Sebastian's pressed hard against his own, lightly trailing his tongue along his bottom lip. He held the boys arms as he struggled to break free, but only until they parted for breath.

"Sebastian! Explain yourself!" he wiped his mouth with his arm.

"You're an adult right?"

"Excuse me?"

"If your an adult, then act like one. Show me you can be _mature._" what was he going on about?

"I don't understand what you're getting at! Regardless I want you to stop!"

"Is that an order?" he leaned down and licked the outside of Ciel's ear causing the younger boy to shiver, almost violently.

"I-I..." he couldn't think. What was this, this feeling? Why couldn't he bring himself to stop him?

"Enough talk." Sebastian brought his arms under Ciel's knees and threw him onto the bed.

"Oof!" leaning over him, Sebastian pinned Ciel's wrists above his head. Before he could protest again he claimed his lips once more. There was no way he was gonna stop if he didn't have too. Ciel may be his Master at the moment, but in the end it is he who will laugh last.

Ciel struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail. The man above him was far superior in strength. Why was this happening? It was just like before. All those dirty, greedy hands that made their way down his body. Those dirty fingers that probed his insides and left trails of blood and tears, that tore him from the inside out.

"Mmf-Se-sebastian! Stop! Please stop!" he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. Before he knew what happened his night clothes were tossed carelessly to the side and his legs were spread as Sebastian took in the sight before him.

His master lay before him naked and heaving with the effort to catch his breath. A delightful sight indeed. He couldn't wait to see the face he would make as he touched that most precious spot deep inside him.

"Tonight you are mine." with those last words said he removed his own clothes as quickly as possible, revealing his own need for Ciel.

Ciel coughed hard as he took in Sebastian's size. It was obvious now what he wanted, but he couldn't possibly go through with it. Never again did he want to be touched this way.

"Se-sebastian...I-I order...you-"

"Not tonight." He didn't have enough time to think as the man had already placed his hand around Ciel's own growing need, pumping slowly at first, and picking up speed as he went. Sebastian watched as he greedily took in all the sounds that the boy made and every expression that crossed his face. It didn't take long for him to spill his seed all over Sebastian's hand. The man brought his fingers to his mouth thoroughly licking them so as not to leave anything behind.

Ciel couldn't help himself as he came on Sebastian's hand, his body shaking with the effort. He watched as the older male happily licked his fingers clean before leaning down to kiss him, forcing his tongue in and exploring the newly found territory.

He gagged as he tasted himself. Sebastian wasn't helping as he nearly shoved his tongue down his throat. He was finally able to pull out of the kiss coughing and sputtering as Sebastian once again grabbed his hardening member for a second go. He didn't have long to think about it though as long fingers were shoved into his mouth, again blocking his airways, forcing him to breathe through his nose.

"Suck." Ciel did as he was told, afraid of the consequences. His consciousness was falling back and forth between now and then. It was just like before, you did what you had to.

"Better relax Young Master or this is going to hurt." In a flash his mouth was void and his backside burst with pain. Sebastian wasted no time in pressing his finger in to the hilt.

"Aah! N-no!" he screamed as a second finger entered him. It was happening all too quickly as he could feel himself beginning to tear.

"Gah! Sebastian!" Sebastian quickened his pace scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy further. He watched as Ciel's face contorted in pain. Surely he was remembering. Such a dark past, his soul would truly be delightful.

Finally deciding that he was ready Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. The boys eyes were vacant, his consciousness had receded to the back of his mind. He was hiding. That wouldn't do. He couldn't have that now could we?

"Look at me Young Master," he said grabbing the boys chin, forcing him to look at him. "I want to see your face, to see your pain in those eyes."

"No, please! Kill them Sebastian! What are you waiting for? Sebastian!"

"You're out of the cage now. It's alright, come back to me." recognition flashed in Ciel's eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"That's right." now was his chance!

Using a little more force than necessary he pushed his way in. He could already feel the sticky blood that coated his length, aiding in lubrication as it stained the once pure sheets below them.

"Aaagh!" Ciel's throat was raw with the effort of his screams. Tears streamed down his face as he dug his nails into Sebastian's back drawing blood as he brought them down. All he could do was pray as the demon above slammed into him, over and over until Ciel thought he would rip in two.

It wasn't long before he felt Sebastian release inside of him, the sticky mess dripping out of his abused hole.

"This, Young Master, is a part of the adult world. Are you sure you want to grow up just yet?" he pulled out and sat up, looking the boy straight in the eye before getting dressed and heading towards the door.

"As an adult I'm sure you can clean yourself up." and with those last words he left, leaving the poor, abused and broken child to lay on dirtied sheets, only to remember a simple sentence he heard once long ago.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Sebastian truly was, The Devil.

Wanna hear a fun fact? This was never actually supposed to be a rape story, it just kinda happened.

Don't ask me how, it just did. XD

Review? =D


End file.
